yonicstudiosfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Módulo:Navbox
-- -- Implements -- local p = {} local tnavbar = require( 'Module:Tnavbar' ) local yesno = require( 'Module:Yesno' ) -- -- Helper for inserting a new row into the navbox -- local function insertRow( tbl ) return tbl :tag( 'tr' ) end -- -- Creates the navbox table -- local function createTbl( args ) local tbl = mw.html.create( 'table' ) tbl :addClass( yesno( args.subgroup ) and 'navbox-subgroup' or 'navbox' ) :addClass( 'nowraplinks' ) if not yesno( args.subgroup ) and ( args.state 'collapsed' or args.state 'uncollapsed' or args.state 'autocollapse' or -- defaults to autocollapse args.state nil ) then tbl :addClass( 'mw-collapsible' ) if args.state ~= 'uncollapsed' then tbl :addClass( 'mw-collapsed' ) end end if yesno( args.collapsible ) then tbl :addClass( 'navbox-collapsible' ) -- remove this after site css updates -- -Cqm 2014/08/12 :css( { border = '0', 'margin-top' = '-2px' } ) end if args.style then tbl :cssText( args.style ) end -- manually set collapse/expand messages -- bug causing the default database messages to be used tbl :attr( { 'data-expandtext' = 'mostrar', 'data-collapsetext' = 'ocultar' } ) return tbl end -- -- Wrapper for Module:Tnavbar -- local function navbar( args ) return tnavbar._collapsible( { 1 = args.title, 2 = args.name } ) end -- -- Creates the header (what you see when the navbox is collapsed) -- local function header( tbl, args ) local div = insertRow( tbl ) :tag( 'th' ) :attr( 'colspan', '2' ) :addClass( 'navbox-title' ) :tag( 'div' ) -- @todo move this to site css so we can simplify this (hook off a class) -- to something like div:wikitext( args.name and navbar( args ) or args.title ) -- which can be appended to the above and returned straight away if args.name then div :css( 'padding-right', args.state 'plain' and '6em' or '0' ) :wikitext( navbar( args ) ) else div :css( 'padding-left', args.state 'plain' and '0' or '6em' ) :wikitext( args.title ) end if args.hstyle then div :cssText( args.hstyle ) end return div :allDone() end -- -- Inserts a row into the navbox -- local function row( tbl, gtitle, group, gtype, style, tstyle, lstyle ) local tr = insertRow( tbl ) local td if gtitle then td = tr :tag( 'td' ) :addClass( 'navbox-group' ) -- @todo move to site css -- no reason for it to be here :cssText( 'width:15%;'.. (tstyle or '')) :wikitext( gtitle ) :done() :tag( 'td' ) else td = tr :tag( 'td' ) :attr( 'colspan', '2' ) end -- group3 = * * * if mw.ustring.match( group, '^%s*%*' ) then td :newline() -- trim whitespace on bullets local spl = mw.text.split( group, '\n' ) for i = 1, #spl do spli = mw.text.trim( spli ) end group = table.concat( spl, '\n' ) end td :addClass( 'navbox-list' ) :wikitext( group ) :cssText(lstyle or '') if gtype and mw.ustring.lower( gtype ) 'subgroup' then td :css( { padding = '0', 'border-bottom' = '0' } ) end if style then td :cssText( style ) end return td :allDone() end -- -- Inserts a footer into the navbox -- local function footer( tbl, args ) local th = insertRow( tbl ) :tag( 'th' ) :attr( 'colspan', '2' ) :addClass( 'navbox-footer' ) if args.fstyle then th :cssText( args.fstyle ) end if mw.ustring.match( args.footer, '^%s*%*' ) then th :newline() -- trim whitespace on bullets local spl = mw.text.split( args.footer, '\n' ) for i = 1, #spl do spli = mw.text.trim( spli ) end args.footer = table.concat( spl, '\n' ) th :addClass( 'navbox-list' ) end th :wikitext( args.footer ) return th :allDone() end -- -- Adds Category:Navigational templates to navbox template pages -- local function categories() local title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle() local page = title.text local ns = title.nsText if ns 'Template' then -- sort in category by pagename return '' .. page .. '' else return '' end end -- -- Adds Template:Navbox/doc to navbox template pages -- local function docs( frame, args ) local title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle() local base = title.baseText local ns = title.nsText -- not if a subpage of Template:Navbox if base ~= 'Navbox' and -- in template ns ns 'Template' and -- not a navbox group within a navbox not yesno( args.subgroup ) and -- not a collapsible navbox within a navbox not yesno( args.collapsible ) and -- not if the doc argument is set to "no" ( args.doc nil or yesno( args.doc ) ) then return frame:expandTemplate{ title = 'Navbox/doc' } else return '' end end -- -- Main navbox method accessed through #invoke -- function p.navbox( frame ) local parent = frame:getParent() local _args = parent.args local args = {} local wkCss = '' local wkDiv = '' local j -- preserves parser function behaviour where an empty string is considered undefined -- or nil in lua's case for k, v in pairs( _args ) do if v ~= '' then argsk = v end end local tbl = createTbl( args ) if not yesno( args.subgroup ) then tbl = header( tbl, args ) -- css for wikiamobile, found on MediaWiki:Wk-style-navbox -- -- it's here so it works for the apps as well as the wikiamobile skin -- as there is no system message found on every app page -- or not one that seems to be reliably used -- -- .wkPage is pretty much the only class common to both the skin and the apps -- that is a parent to #mw-content-text (the content area) wkCss = frame:preprocess( 'wk-style-navbox' ) -- close div opened in MediaWiki:Wk-style-navbox -- workaround for wikiamobile wide table container -- can be found at MediaWiki:Wk-style-divclose wkDiv = frame:preprocess( 'wk-style-divclose' ) end -- insert up to 20 rows -- -- 20 is a limit inherited from wikipedia when we copied this over -- and we've never had a reason to extend it for i = 1, 20 do j = tostring( i ) if args.. j then tbl = row( tbl, args.. j, args.. j, args.. j, args.. j, args.. j, args.. j ) else break end end if args.footer then tbl = footer( tbl, args ) end tbl = tostring( tbl ) local cats = categories() local docs = docs( frame, args ) return wkCss .. tbl .. cats .. docs .. wkDiv end return p